


Dime for your Thoughts

by freebirddean



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Professor!gen, Student!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean
Summary: The lucky dime around your neck holds a special place in your heart. It is a reminder of the first day you met that special someone. No one knows what it means to you except for the professor that is the object of your affection.





	1. Chapter 1

People at school had always called you weird for carrying around that silly dime on a chain. Not many saw it because you always had it tucked under your shirt, closer to your heart. It probably was a silly thing to do with the dime but you couldn't help it. The coin had special meaning, significant value, far more precious than just ten cents. It wasn't just a dime, it was like your own personal luck charm. Every time you held it or felt its weight against your skin, you were brought back to one special memory.

It was a Monday, four years ago. It was your first day at the university and you were beyond stressed and panicked. You didn't want to be late for any of your classes and so you had rushed across campus several times throughout the day. You didn't make time for breakfast and you had skipped lunch to buy some text books that you hadn't gotten yet. So it was safe to say before your final class that you were hungry. This was only the first day, you couldn't imagine what the rest of the semester was going to be like. 

Shuffling through your bag, you were getting frustrated that you couldn't find your money. You knew that you had put your wallet in your bag this morning before leaving your room. Your roommate had even commented on it, the pattern on it unique, because you had painted it yourself. Relief washing over your face, you had finally found it. In the process of pulling it out though, coins fell from its pockets and rolled across the floor. Some slid under the vending machines while there was one dime that had other ideas.  
[[MORE]]  
It was almost as if you were watching it in slow motion. You watched as the dime made its way past drains and vending machines to land at the feet of a dark haired petite woman. Your eyes started from the floor and slowly lifted up her frame. Her legs were bare, her skirt landing right above knees. Her blue blouse was tucked into the waist of the black skirt and a thin black belt wrapped around her middle. Her arms held a few books and folders against her ample chest. Her head was bowed to look at the coin at her feet. Her hair was in a messy bun and red rimmed glasses rested upon the top of her head. 

You blinked a few times in disbelief. This beautiful creature couldn't be real. She was perfect in every way and you found the air caught in your chest like ice. Somehow your bottom jaw had dropped leaving you looking like a right fool standing there before this stranger. Gracefully, the woman bent over and pinched up the dime between two delicate fingers before straightening. And then you finally saw her face. 

If you were unable to breathe before, it was ten times worse now that her smile was directed your way. Still at a loss for words, you could only stare as she made slow strides toward you. Even though you were several inches taller than her, you felt so small under the piercing gaze of chocolate hues. Her smile was soft as she extended her hand toward you, the little piece of metal between her fingers, her palm up. Your eyes fell to look at the offered change and your hand lifted to retrieve it. But before you caught it, she folded her fingers, pulling it out of your grasp. This movement brought your eyes up to lock with hers.

“I can't help you with the ones under the machine.” She stated with a light laugh. It caused your lips to pull into a crooked smile. You tucked hair behind your ear before you reached for the coin again which she allowed you to take. Skin made contact with skin for a brief moment, sending a jolt of electricity through you. You couldn't be sure but she seemed to feel it as well because her eyes averted almost bashfully. You thanked her softly and she nodded in response before she moved around you to carry on down the hall. 

Your frame turned as she brushed beside you and you found yourself watching as she walked away. You hadn't realized that you were watching until she cast a quick glance back at you from over her shoulder. Your cheeks reddened deeply and you could see her playful smile before she pushed open a door and disappeared. You hadn't even caught her name. And now that she was gone, you were kicking yourself for acting like such an idiot. Your face wrinkled and you kicked the tile before turning back to the vending machine. Looking down at the dime, you smiled flipping it through your fingers before tucking it in the pocket of your jacket.

A bag of chips and a candy bar later and you were off to your final class. You pushed through the door, your mind absent, your thoughts drifting off to the brunette with soft eyes. It had managed to keep a smile on your face as you side stepped through the aisle of students to take your seat. You plopped down into the metal chair, dropping your bag on the floor beside you and your snacks on the desk in front of you. You munched quietly for a moment as more students came in and got settled around you. Paying no attention to anyone else, you hadn't even tried to look around at the other faces.

You looked at your watch after you had finished off the last of your chocolate bar. You let out a soft sigh and your eyes finally lifted to the front of the room. The world seemed to stand still, all air once again sucked out of your atmosphere. Your eyes had locked with those of the beautiful stranger. She seemed just as shocked as you were. You shifted under her gaze, swallowing hard as you tried not to be excited by this sudden turn of events. When she saw that spark in your eye, it seemed like she had read your thoughts for she gave another one of those dazzling smiles. 

“I'm Miss.” She emphasized that as if it were a very important bit of information. “Genevieve Cortese. You all can call me Miss Gen. Welcome to your last class of your first day of the best years of your life.” A wide smile spread across her face, hands coming to rest on the desk she stood in front of. Her eyes looked over the whole room but stopped at you and the rest of the class seemed to disappear. This was truly the beginning of the best years of your life.

What she had to teach you couldn't remember. You weren't even sure what class you were even in. It didnt matter. You just liked watching her, her voice soothing and warm even though she spoke loud enough for the whole class to hear. She was a vibrant personality and she was engaging. Unlike most of her other professors, she was funny and helpful and lively. But another thing that was unlike the others, she was gorgeous. It made the time go by too fast and by the time she called an end to the class you found yourself pouting as you gathered up your things. 

“Miss Y/L/N, Could you stay after class?” You were almost to the door already when her voice had rung out over all the hundreds of others. You froze, the ice returning to your lungs. Taking a moment to suck in a deep breath and closing your eyes, you were able to still your anxiety, well a little bit. Turning on your heels, you make your way through the last few students leaving the room. 

You couldn't bring yourself to look at her so you're head hung shyly. Had she seen you watching her? Was she going to express the importance of paying attention in class? Or would this be about how it was inappropriate for a student and her professor to be in any kind of relationship? All your thoughts had made your anxiety jump to a whole new level. By the time it was just you and her in the big empty space,you looked like a deer in a headlights. 

Then she laughed. You couldn't help your face wrinkling in confusion. With a tilt of your head, it didnt take long for you to catch the giggles from her. The laughter helped to calm your nerves, make you relax in her presence. One hand holding tightly to the strap of your bag, your other hand started drawing shapes on the desk with a finger. Neither of you had said a word yet simply standing in silence adjusting to each other’s presence. Until her hand reached out to rest on the back of your hand and still your finger on the cool wood. 

This sudden and jolting action brought your eyes up to look at her. Instead of the bright smile and bubbling personality, she seemed quiet and shy, a more subtle smile on her lips. It caused you to pause and study her face carefully, searching her eyes to find what it was she wasn't saying. Your mouth opened to address her but so did hers so your words interrupted each other causing you both to blush and laugh. 

“You first.” You suggest quietly and she nods.

“Um, well, did you get all your change picked up?” Her question caused you both to giggle, relieving more of awkward tension between you.

“The janitor will get a tip for all his hard work later.” You commented with a playful grin and she seemed to melt beneath charm that you didn't even know you had. The way she looked at you, you couldn't help but feel an air of confidence you never had before. 

“Are you getting around campus okay?” She asked with genuine care and concern. You nodded your head and her eyes averted shyly once again. “Would you like me to show you around or...help you with...anything?” Chocolate hues looked through dark lashes as she used her own feminine wiles against you. 

“I would like to see more of the campus. I mean, if you want to be my tour guide.” You suggested, unable to deny that pretty face. Her face clearly lit up but then she hesitated. “Are you allowed to?” You question, assuming you knew her reason for apprehension. 

A soft sigh parted her lips before she pushed the glasses from her face up to rest on top of her head. “It's just a tour. I'm being helpful.” She stated, more to assure herself and justify her actions. You both grinned, nodding in agreement. It was a simple and innocent act of kindness. Nothing a normal professor wouldn't do to help their students. 

Of course, the stop for coffee and the hours of conversation were more than a simple teacher student relationship. No matter how you explained it there was no way to justify what was growing between the two of you. Glad that hers was the last class for both of you, the day was free for a tour and coffee to turn in to dinner and dessert. 

When dinner was done, you stood, grabbing your jacket from the back of your chair. The dime fell out and just like before rolled to the feet of the young professor. You both grinned as your first meeting played out again. Only this time, her hand lingered against yours when she handed it over. “Must be lucky.” She cooed before quickly pecking your cheek and scurrying off. 

The real goodnight kiss was given before she dropped you back on campus. It was brief but it was powerful, the two of you hiding in the darkness of her car. Her lips were soft and the lingering taste of Chinese food lingered. When your lips parted, both of you had bright smiles. You lifted a hand to pull her messy bun free, allowing her brown locks to fall down her shoulders. “I like it better down.” She blushed and actually giggled shyly before giving you another quick kiss.

Sure, the night had come to a close and as you walked back to your dorm you were still riding the high of an amazing first date. But it wouldn't be the last time you would see her. Before you had even stepped in the door, you got a text.

“Dinner. My place. Tomorrow after class.” 

You snickered and pulled out the dime once again, this time bringing it to your lips before replying. “As long as you make your potatoes, ho.” 

“Did you just make an Idaho joke? lol dork.”

“I'm hilarious.” And thinking that next would be the goodnight texts, you were surprised that instead you fell asleep with your phone on your chest. The last time you had looked it was 3am. Day two of your college career was gonna drag. But it was worth it. 

You weren't totally insane, though. You didn't start wearing a dime on a necklace after only one date. You just held it in your pocket from time to time. You always felt silly, having your hand in your pocket rubbing the warm metal with your fingers. Surely the face would be worn off after too long. But it was like a missing tooth you couldn't keep your tongue out of. As long as you had it in your pocket and miss Gen on your mind, you had to touch it. 

And this fact was the reason you put it on a chain. As the relationship grew and blossomed, you thought about her more and more. And walking around with your hand in your pocket was starting to seem weird. Not that a dime on a chain was any less weird but at least you could hide it. At least now you would have it always close to the heart that the professor was quickly stealing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lucky dime around your neck holds a special place in your heart. It is a reminder of the first day you met that special someone. No one knows what it means to you except for the professor that is the object of your affection.

You made sure to nap in your psych 101 class so you were awake and fresh for Miss Gen's class that afternoon. It was a good thing you sat in the back because the professor was more interested in keeping the guys in the front awake and so you were easily ignored. As far as you knew, you didn't drool or snore, even if you did there wasn't anyone that would tell you. You hadn't made any friends yet which you knew would come in time. For now, you were still caught up in the first days of settling in. You didn't even know all your roommates names yet. You had barely spent any time in the dormitory since school started. Hopefully, the whole year wouldn't be this crazy busy. You couldn't afford to sleep through this class every day. You made a mental note to buy a coffee maker as you stepped out of the room to head to your next class. 

Just as you had done yesterday, you had to book it from one building all the way to the other side of campus for your next class. Your feet were as heavy as your eyelids and you were sure that you were going to be late. You sighed with frustration and tried to will your body to move faster, drowning deep into thought to drown out the worries and concerns pounding you from all sides. This was not the time to get stressed, you had barely started and things were only going to get worse. 

A high pitch beep caught your attention, ripping you from your thoughts and causing you to stop in your tracks. It happened again, followed by the sound of a soft laugh. Pivoting on your heels, you wheel around to see a golf cart pulling up next to the sidewalk. A beaming smile shone brightly on the face of its driver and you smile equally as bright when you recognize the brunette. The professor looked young and chipper in the tiny vehicle, her brown locks flowing over her shoulders and a pair of shades hiding her eyes. She was dressed in a navy pencil skirt and a light blue blouse, which seemed to make her look all the more brighter. It still amazed you that she was over thirty. 

The brunette climbed out of the golf cart and came to stand before you. Her hands came together, arms resting in front of her as her smile dazzled you into a haze. “Perhaps you would like a ride to your next class.” She offered, the words a quiet mutter in your ears. She had a tendency to get your head all muddled, making it hard to function like a normal person around her. She waved a hand with a light laugh to try and break you from your daze and you couldn't help but laugh at your behavior. 

“That would be great. But…” Your apprehension was apparent on your face as you looked over her shoulder at the cart before looking around you at the people passing by. No one paid the two of you any mind but you still couldn't help but feel a twinge of paranoia which was clearly obvious on your face because Gen’s face softened. Even though your heart was racing, she giggled softly. 

“It will be fine.” She assured you, a hand reaching out to gently tap against your arm. “Don't worry so much.” She dared to flash you a wink before turning to lead the way back to the cart. You linger for a moment, finding it impossible not to watch her lean form walk away from you. And she had to have known you were watching because she put a little more swing in her gait. This surprised you and your eyes widened but you didn't look away. It was just a short walk but she seemed to draw it out just for you.

How could she be so cool about this? She seemed fearless, unconcerned by anything or anyone around them. It was probably her most attractive trait. She was a strong independent woman who knew what she wanted and was not afraid to take it. There was a possibility it would come back to bite her but you weren't going to argue with her right now. After a beat, you finally followed her, walking around the other side to climb in beside her. The flutter of your heart was overwhelming once again as you remembered the night before when you sat next to her in her car. This time, of course, would be different, neither of you bold enough to kiss the way you had then. But it was clear, the urge to touch her made your hands twitch. And the same was happening to her because her knuckles were turning white around the steering wheel before she took off. 

The ride was silent for a while, neither of you sure of what to say. And when you finally went to say something, Gen spoke up as well. This caused laughter and you decided that you would go first. “I had a nice time last night.” Your eyes looked down shyly, a hand lifting to tuck your hair behind your ear. Your bashful blush shadowed your smile and her eyes twinkled with delight. Her head nodded in agreement with a soft hum of delight. 

“I can't wait til tonight.” She added with a sultry lilt. She glanced out the corner of her eye at you and her wicked smirk reached her eyes. Your breath hitched in your chest as your eyes lifted to look at her, the smile on your face relaying your agreement. 

This was so wrong. This woman was your teacher and you couldn't help but let your eyes wander over her body as she drove. She was so beautiful and you found that your mind had drifted off to not so savory places. Your tongue slid over your lips, an action you weren't conscious of until she laughed and pointed it out. “You're drooling.” 

Your blush deepened, your face turning a bright red as you looked away. This caused her to laugh again, her hand reaching out to gently pat your knee. It lingered there for a moment, sliding up your leg as it retracted. This did nothing to help your naughty thoughts and it sent a tingle down your spine and piercing your core. Her features seemed to change as well, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip as she cast you a glance once again. 

Thankfully, with a clearing of her throat, the cart was brought to a stop in front of the building where your next class was. Your brow wrinkled as you looked out at the building then back at Gen. “I didn’t tell you where my class was, how did you--”

Your words were cut short when she offered you a wink then nodded her head toward the building to usher you off. “I have my ways. Now go. I’ll see you tonight.” You laughed with a shake of your head, wondering if she knew your whole schedule already. You climbed out and gave her a wink, subtly blowing her a kiss before you blushed and quickly shuffled off to the steps. You could feel her eyes on you and it made you feel warm. She didn’t drive off until the door closed behind you, both of you exchanging another flirtatious glance before you both disappeared from each other’s sight. 

You couldn’t help but clench a hand around the dime, still in your pocket at this time. You grinned like an idiot, pausing inside the door to take in what had just happened. Sucking in a breath, you pulled your hand out of your pocket, gasping when you spotted the time on your watch. You were going to be late to yet another class. But she was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lucky dime around your neck holds a special place in your heart. It is a reminder of the first day you met that special someone. No one knows what it means to you except for the professor that is the object of your affection.

Your palms were sweating and you were struggling to suck in a proper breath. Your knees were knocking and your mouth was as dry as a desert in summer. You couldn’t remember the last time you were this nervous. You were surely sweating through your blouse, you could feel it running down your back. It wasn’t even that warm out. It was actually a pretty nice evening. You couldn’t explain your nerves, you had already flirted, talked, kissed this woman. This was just dinner. At her house. Your teacher. You swallowed more dryness. Taking in a shaky breath, and after looking around you, your fist finally came to knock on the front door of her pleasant looking little house a few miles from campus. 

You cleared your throat, taking a step back from the door to straighten yourself and get your nerves under control. You held a bouquet of simple flowers, just some daisies and carnations, nothing too fancy for a first real date. Your hair was pinned up in a bun, a few curls dangling down your face. You weren’t dressed up. You had never really owned anything too fancy and it made you even more anxious to think that you may be under dressed. You looked down at your pair of grey skinny jeans and black boots up to your knees and whimpered quietly, already regretted your choice of clothing. 

Your head lifted when you heard the door unlock. Your breath was like ice in your chest as you stood there frozen. All anxiety and fear seemed to wash away as soon as she came into full view. She was wearing a knee length white sun dress and her feet were bare. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders and she looked absolutely beautiful. There was not enough space in your mind to think about anything other than the youthful woman before you. Her smile gleamed brightly, her cheeks pink when her chocolate orbs landed on the flowers in your hand. Your gaze followed her line of sight and you jumped slightly when you remembered. Your smile grew and the flowers were extended toward Gen which she gladly accepted. 

You both stood there for a moment, Gen admiring and smelling the multicolored flowers as you watched her with your hands resting together in front of you. The sound of a timer alerted you both that you were not going to spend all evening here. A warm laugh bubbled out of the professor and she motioned a hand for you. “Come in. Oh my, god why are we standing around here for when there is dinner to be had?” She giggled wrapping her free hand around your wrist and pulling you gently inside. As soon as the door closed behind her, she came up on her tiptoes and kissed your cheek with a sweet smile. “Thank you for the flowers.” She purred, giving you a wink before she practically pranced off down the front hall disappearing into her kitchen. 

You followed her with a blush, glad that she seemed just as excited as you were. If she was nervous, she was much better at hiding it than you were. When you turned the corner into the kitchen, you smiled warmly before crossing your arms and leaning in the archway. The kitchen was a bit of a mess, clearly showing she had spent a lot of time preparing for this meal. You watched her as she moved about looking for a vase. For such a petite woman, she sure did have a lot of tall cabinets. With one hand on the counter she pushed herself as high as she could on her tiptoes reaching and still barely touching a vase with the tip of her fingers. She pouted and you couldn’t help but laugh. This alerted her to your gaze and she grinned, coming down flat on her feet, both hands resting on the counter. “Would you mind?” She inquired sweetly with a bat of her lashes. 

Eyes rolled but you uncrossed your arms and made your way toward her. She didn’t offer to move just stayed still as you reached to grab the vase she wanted. You could feel her eyes on you and your tongue slid across your lips before you looked her in the eye again. You handed her the vase and your hands lingered against the glass as she peered up at you with a subtle smile. Your tongue was caught between your teeth as you moved to close the cabinet and lean against the counter next to her. After a moment of standing and staring again, she thanked you and took a step toward the island to fill the vase and arrange the flowers inside. You could watch her all day do the simplest of things. And by the pep in her step and the slowness of her work, she seemed to like you watching her. 

Her dress whipped lightly as she spun around to face you showing off her vase of flowers. “They are so pretty.” She commented, smelling them again before moving to set them down on the table. It wasn’t a far walk but it still allowed you to watch her curves sway as she sauntered away from you. You tried to avert your gaze once she was walking back toward you but the smile on her face meant you had been caught. You laughed awkwardly which drifted away the closer she came to you. Until she was resting her hands on either side of you against the cool countertop. “I hope you like enchiladas.” She whispered before giving you a crooked grin and spinning away from you once again allowing you to take a breath. 

She clearly knew her effect on you and was taking full advantage of it. Well, two could play at that game. You pushed off the counter, finding a boldness you weren’t used to and placed your hands on her hips as she began to chop up the salad ingredients. She jumped slightly but then you could feel her body grow rigid before she relaxed into your touch. You brought your head over her shoulder and rested your chin. “I don’t like tomatoes.” You whispered against her ear, feeling the shiver as it coursed through her body. You giggled softly and brought your hands to rest on the counter in front of her, your arms still touching either side of her. 

The tomatoes were pushed aside as she turned her head a bit to look at you. “Anything else?” 

You sported a crooked grin this time as she edged her way back coming flush against your chest. “You have any wine?” She grinned and nodded her head, a free hand lifting to point toward the fridge. A quick kiss was planted to Gen’s neck before you pushed off the counter and headed toward the fridge. You looked over at her when you opened the door and you could see that she was still stunned by the feel of your lips on her skin. “You can breathe, Sweets.” You stated with a laugh, bending over to pull the bottle from the shelf. 

The rest of the night went pretty much like that. Cute flirting, random touches, quiet giggles. You sat close to each other at the table as you ate, both of you nearly going through the whole bottle of wine as you sat there. The more alcohol consumed the more relaxed and comfortable you felt with each other. Once the enchiladas were eaten, she brought out a cake and cut a large slice before returning to you. But instead of taking her seat next to you, she set the plate on the table and sat herself in your lap, her right arm coming to hang over your shoulders. You froze for a moment, surprised by the sudden closeness of her body but soon a hand rested on her lower back while your other hand came to rest on her thighs. 

Leaning forward, she slid a fork into the cake and brought it up to your lips with her left hand. With a grin, your lips parted and closed over the fork to take in the bit of moist red velvet. You hummed at the taste and it brought a bright smile to Gen’s face which made your heart flutter. She took a bit of her own as her right hand absently played with your hair. You could feel the short hairs on the back of your neck stand up as the shiver ran down your spine. The conversation had ended and a pleasant silence had fallen between the two of you as you ate your dessert. 

You found your fingers gliding against her exposed thighs, her dress having ridden up slightly when she took a seat on your lap. You could feel the goosebumps under her skin and you smirked smugly. She caught that look in your eye and she narrowed her eyes at you but she couldn’t hide her own grin. She pushed your shoulder lightly before she moved her arm from around you to set her hand against yours. The piece of cake was gone and neither of you made to move. Even when the clock started to chime, it didn’t break you from the moment. You simply sat there, just lightly touching, staring at each other as if the whole world existed only in your tiny bubble. 

Your hand stilled as finally you were brave enough to bring your lips lightly against hers. Her eyes closed and she didn’t even hesitate to kiss you back. But the soft kiss turned fierce as she deepened it, taking your breath away. Her lips only pulled away so she could stand up, leaving you a bit dazed and confused. But her body heat wasn’t gone long before she reached out a hand to lift you from the chair at the dining room table. She grinned and you still seemed to be stunned as she pulled you into the living room. 

A hand gestured towards the loveseat once you had entered the living room and you took a seat, your eyes never leaving her. You watched her closely as she drew near. Expecting her to take the space beside you, you were utterly shocked when she came down to straddle your thighs. Her arms snaked around your neck as she came to sit on your lap, your hands instinctively coming to rest on her hips. Wide eyed you stared up into her chocolate orbs before she brought her lips to yours again. The heated kiss lasted until you both needed to come up for air. But Gen kept her lips close as she rested her forehead against yours. “I don’t put out on the first date. So this is the best your gonna get out of me tonight, so I’d take advantage of it.” She gave a wicked grin and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

And that was what you did for the next hour or so, just kissing and tasting each other’s mouths. When your hands started to wander, she would grab you by the wrists with a grin and pull away from the kiss to scold you. You’d just wink and slide your hands down over her backside and bring her back into a fiery kiss. Your tongues fought for dominance, tangling and sliding together, your lips kiss swollen and wet. You could kiss her forever. But the chiming of her clock brought you both back to reality. You sighed and pulled away from her kiss causing Genevieve to pout her lips in the most adorable way. 

Your hands lifted to slide over her cheeks and rest against her neck, fingers sliding through her dark hair. “I should go. It’s getting late.” She nodded with disappointment but her eyes were understanding. One last brief kiss and she climbed out of your lap. You were glad to be rid of her weight, though she wasn’t heavy, but the prolonged make out session had put your legs to sleep. Standing up was difficult when your legs felt numb. But Gen just laughed and helped you stand, wrapping her arms around your middle to steady you and sneak another kiss. 

“I had a great time tonight.” She stated with the brightest of grins that made her brown pools shimmer with delight. You smiled back with a nod, your lips pursing as you hummed a simple ‘mmhmm’ and brought your lips to hers for a greedy kiss. Standing there, the kissing continued for another few minutes before you both laughed and she removed her arms. “You should get before I change my mind about the whole first date thing.” Your brow raised, a wicked gleam in your eye.” She laughed and gently shoved you. “Go.” You laughed and turned to head back toward the front door. 

You sighed heavily once you stepped over the threshold into the cool night air. You stopped on her welcome mat and spun on your heels to face her as she leaned against her door. “What’s your standards on the second date?” Your voice seemed more flirty than you had ever heard it and when she licked her grinning lips, you felt the heat pool in your stomach.

“Goodnight.” She offered with a smile, ignoring your question. 

“I’ll call you.” It was a promise as you chuckled softly, your fingers entangling with hers for a moment to pull her in for a quick goodnight kiss. 

She lingered for a moment before she pulled back to slowly close the door. “I look forward to it.” Her fingers curled in a small wave before the door was closed and she was gone leaving you standing there with the goofiest grin on your face. You hummed in contentment before turning and heading back to campus, a flutter of butterflies doing all kinds of acrobatics in your chest and stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be angst and a little bit of fluff so prepare yourself!


End file.
